


Captive

by cinnamontae



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, Biting, Chains, Choking, Cream Pie, Cum Play, F/M, Female Reader, Force-choking, Kidnapping, Kylo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Slapping, Spanking, Squirting, blood warning, degrading, face fucking, lightsaber play, non-con, oral - female, oral - male, prisoner reader, some nasty shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontae/pseuds/cinnamontae
Summary: “Undress me slave.” He muttered, waiting for your hands to meet his clothed body. You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to want to watch yourself partake in this. Just for your survival.
Relationships: Ben Solo / Reader, Kylo Ren / Reader, kylo / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is pure filth, if this isn't your thing I suggest you probably don't read.  
> also this will be a series and have multiple chapters to it.

Your eyes opened instantly, trying to take in what had happened. Where you were. Why you’d been brought here. What was the last thing you remembered? You saw a red saber, it was different from others you’d seen. Black helmet, tall figure. It was coming back in pieces. You finally looked down at yourself, your attire. You’d been stripped of your raggedy white robes and slipped into a more revealing and provocative outfit. Beneath your skin was silk black sheets that were like a feather touch to your skin.

The room barely lit, only a beaming red light illuminating the space. Fishnets nipped your skin as you had been sitting in an awkward position. But you were unable to move much, as your attempt to stand and run was defeated. By chains clasped around your wrists. A prisoner? Your mind pondered back to what led up to this, black helmet and a tall figure. You didn’t even remember anything much before that. It was all a blur.

The door slid open, black boots hitting the metallic marble floor that made your skin crawl. A force stronger than anything you’ve ever felt rushing through your body, like a magnet pulling you. Your feet weren’t even on the ground anymore, as your body hovered and flew back into the wall and landed on the large bed. You didn’t get to see who came in until the door had slid closed and your head stopped spinning. Your eyes met a tall figure, black helmet. This was the person who you presumed to be a man, kidnapped you.

And has made you his prisoner aboard his ship. Something about the way he looked at you made your stomach flip. You hadn’t even seen the person under the helmet. But something told you it was someone with intentions. He raised his hands, reaching for the back of the helmet and taking it off. Revealing a much younger face than you expected, he wasn’t too old. Possibly even close to your age. He looked like a dark prince, black raven locks that curled at the nape of his neck. Dark eyes that bore into you like lasers, and a crooked grin that made you question if it was worth saying something. He had the force, and he was going to use it. But how?

“Oh don’t worry bunny, we’ll get to that. Before we do though, I would like to look at my treat.” His voice was deep, something you didn’t expect. But you didn’t move, you stayed completely still. Hiding your body away from his prying eyes. “I said—“ his jaw locked up, his expression from excitement to anger giving him the strength to pull you off the bed and towards him to his feet. Your body going limp as soon as you had control of your own limbs. He looked down at you, giving you the most pathetic look you had ever gotten. You had tears brimming in your eyes, just wanting to hide away from him.

He grabbed your chin, making you look at him. A smirk playing on his lips as his thumb ran over your red and swollen lips. “Oh how I’d love to see these wrapped around my cock.” He whispered, more to himself than to you. “Please, what do you want?” You croaked, feeling ashamed and vulnerable. Cocking his head to the side, tutting before sticking his tongue in his cheek. He looked at you like you were his play thing. His toy he was going to use. It made your stomach drop and a tingling feeling spark inside of you.

“Be good for me bunny, and you’ll get rewarded.” You didn’t know what came over you, just that you nodded and let him throw you softly down onto the bed, watching him strip himself of his dark robes. Bringing himself only down to his underwear. His body loomed over your own, his eyes gazing into yours with such power.

“Undress me slave.” He muttered, waiting for your hands to meet his clothed body. You screwed your eyes shut, refusing to want to watch yourself partake in this. Just for your survival. His hand found its grip around your chin, your eyes shooting open to see what you had done wrong to receive such a violent action.

"Keep your eyes open and on me. That’s an order.” He spat, waiting for your nod of agreement before you continued to undress his robes. Pushing them off his shoulders and onto the floor. As much as you hated this man, his body was one of the most glorious specimens you’ve laid your eyes on. So toned and fit. You mentally gulped as you thought about seeing his cock. You’d been with other men before but none of them were ever like this.

“You’re going to take my cock, and you’re going to make sure you take it all and deliver on your duty. To be my little plaything.” He smirked and brought his hand to the bottom of your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. “If you’re unable to do so I suggest you do close your eyes, because when I don’t get what I want...I can get very mad.” He sounded like a child, a spoilt, greedy, child. Like you were his favourite new toy and if he couldn’t have it, no one could. And you were sure he’s not going to do anything other than what he would promise. You nodded your head to show him you would be obedient. He slapped you. Asserting his dominance over you.

“You will reply to me with words. You will address me as Master. Do you understand?” He growled, you wanted to cry. The cold leather of his glove made your skin shiver.

“Yes M-Master.” You felt so ashamed and embarrassed. “Now put those lips to work on me bunny.” You watched as he discarded of his pants, but not before pulling his belt out of his pants. He placed it next to his knees on the bed, like he had plans to use it. You didn’t want to wait and find out, shuffling closer to the edge where he awaited you. You blushed as you took him out of his boxers, the hardened bit of flesh was big enough for you to wrap two hands around him and he would still be not only big but thick. Your eyes and hands explored, lips pressed into a thin line as you felt him. An exhale left his lips as you gripped his hard length, your eyes meeting the pulsating and angry tip of his cock.

Aching to be met with your lips, your tongue. Beads of clear arousal beamed from his tip, beckoning you to do something. “Don’t be shy my bunny...use your lips first.” He placed a hand in your hair, softly running his hand over your locks. Tugging slightly as he met the the ends of your hair. You did as he said, pressing small, soft peaks along the tip at first before making your way along the underside of his shaft. Holding it against his stomach. Your eyes glimpsed upwards, you wanted to take in this moment. The way THE Kylo Ren was reacting under your touch. Just because you were a meaningless prisoner doesn’t mean you didn’t know who he was. You’d heard stories about him, tales. But you had never met him, until now. You slowly began taking him into your mouth.

“Fuck...” he rolled his head back, letting the warmth of your mouth around him engulf him completely. As you took him inch by inch it was starting to become clear that you underestimated how much you could handle. Only just halfway and he was tickling the back of your throat, causing you to choke and close your throat around him. You were about to pull back when his grip on the back of your head stopped you.

Pushing you further down onto him until you felt no oxygen passing through you. Your watering pleading eyes met his as you silently begged him to stop. But you knew him better than that, you knew he wasn’t going to let you breathe. That he was going to ruin you completely. “You will keep this whole cock in your mouth until I say so.” His words were like lashes on your back. You knew you couldn’t handle him, his full length couldn’t possibly fit in your mouth let alone your cunt that dripped with excitement and fear. “That’s it!” His voice had turned dark, his hands grabbing each side of your face before forcing himself further down your throat.

When he pulled out you took in a breath of relief. But that breath was gone quicker than given as he began shoving himself back in. His cock rubbed against the walls of your throat. Encouraging the swell and gagging that erupted with strings of spit that came from the corners of your lips. Slowly dripping down your chin and into the metallic cold floor. His thrusts were fast, hard and deep. The pain a promise that you won’t be okay the next day.

If he let you live that long enough once he was done with you. He didn’t look at you like you were made up of the same thing. Blood, flesh and bones. He looked at you like some fuck toy he could use up, he didn’t care about your limits. His moans were increasing in volume the closer he got to his moment of ecstasy. The need to spill his seed down your throat becoming desperate with each forceful thrust.

Your throat burned from irritation and you could almost taste the blood that came from the unwanted intrusion. Your chest heaved, the lack of oxygen making you feel dizzy and your vision beginning to blur. And as if your prayers had been heard in one swift motion he removed himself completely from your mouth. A string of pre cum and spit mixed connected from the tip of his cock to your bottom lip as you looked up at him with doe and thankful eyes. “Lay down, on your back. And spread your legs.” The only thing you had on was a bralette and fishnet stockings.

You mentally gulped as you laid down on your back. But your legs remained closed as you thought about exposing yourself to him. This only landed you in trouble though. “I said—“ his words were sharp, you suddenly felt your legs being pried open by a force. Your pink cunt was put on display for him. Your arousal staining his silk sheets that laid beneath you. “Open your pretty legs and show me that wet pussy you want me to touch.” You felt so embarrassed, humiliated. A million different emotions. You didn’t want to enjoy this, you didn’t want to watch him touch you in places you didn’t even dream of touching yourself. He began pressing sloppy kisses from your knees upwards. Slowly beginning to such the flushed flesh into his mouth.

Nipping and tearing at the layers of your skin. Drawing red pearl drops during his assault. As he got closer and closer to your heat the urge to feel him was getting frequent. His fingers, his lips, his teeth, his tongue. Everything. You wanted it all, anything to relieve the ache growing between your legs. Your crimson began to soak the silk beneath you, a silent reminder that this wasn’t a fantasy.

“Look at me slut. Look at me as I defile you. As I lick up every bit of you. As I make you quake, as I rip every scream and cry and plead from your delicious lips. I’ll make you forget your own name, and when it’s all over. I’ll make you lick up every bit of your mess while you show your master how much of a filthy whore you are for him.” Your eyes widened in shock at his words, your thoughts being your own safe place. But they weren’t. I can’t stay here. He’ll break me. He’ll break every bone in my body to have what he wants. A smirk crossed his lips, nothing was ever safe from Kylo Ren. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into you, scissoring and stretching you out. His intrusion caused a scream to leave your lips, stinging you and relieving you at the same time.

A third finger slipped in, his eyes met yours to see the tears that streamed down the sides of your face. “P-please, K-Kylo...” your words only made him angrier. His nails digging into the dried blood spots on your legs where his teeth had prodded the skin open. You screamed again, tugging on the chains wrapped around your wrists that tightened and nipper at your skin every time you moved. “Scream. You’ll learn to love the pain.” It wasn’t an order, it was a promise.

Your chest heaved and you felt his fingers rip open the fishnets that bruised your skin. His eyes finding your heat as he ran a finger over your slit. Examining you like some sort of alien. The sensation made you tingle and thrash around.

_Oh god. Oh god, he’s so close. He’s so close to it._

You swear you almost heard a small chuckle leave his lips. His fingers left your pussy and pushed your lips back, getting a better view of the mess between your legs. It started a hunger in him he’d never had before. His mouth engulfed your heat, not wasting any time to tease or torture you anymore. He needed to taste you. Your hips jerked and your back arched at the new found sensation. Pleasure rushing through you that overlooked the pain he had caused. You wanted to tangle your fingers into his hair, you wanted to show him how much you wanted him.

His tongue darted over your clit, ignoring the attention it needed and instead found himself prodding at your entrance with the wet thick muscle. You felt vile, enjoying such a disgusting thing that he was doing to you. It was wrong, but you knew you wanted more. You wanted to feel your toes curl and your thighs shake with warmth and sensations. He threw your legs over his shoulders, wanting to get deeper to devour you. His teeth grazed over your clit before letting his tongue abuse it. Flicking it back and forth before rolling it between his lips and sucking harshly.

“Fuck!” Your back arched higher than it had before, throwing your head right back and jolting at the stinging need to release. “K-Kylo, I’m gonna—“ you heaved, sweat dripped down the sides of your forehead, your hair damp and cheeks flushed red. And just when you thought things wouldn’t get worse, they did. He stopped. What? No. No! Please, don’t stop. I want to release. Please, please. You watched as he moved back discarding the rest of clothing that hugged his body. You watched with hungry and frustrated eyes as he undressed in front of you. His body was pale and bulked.

It made you realise how easy it was for him to overpower you. He grabbed your right ankle, pulling your leg all the way back and hooking it behind your wrist that had been chained. The chain acting as a rest for your ankle. He did the same to the other leg. There was no where to hide, no where to keep your body away from his dark eyes. Your thighs burned from the uncomfortable position, but just as it began so did his ministrations and assault on your clit. He was hungry, lapping at you like a dog that hadn’t eaten in weeks. It wasn’t long before you orgasm was building up in the pit of your stomach again, aching for that release.

“Ma-Master Ren—“ you squealed, going over the edge. His hands have a hold on your hips. Pulling you towards his mouth. You felt your walls clench around nothing and your mind turn into stars as you finally came in his mouth. His tongue guiding you softly down from your high. You felt more relaxed finally, drowning in your own ecstasy. Before you felt it. His tongue flicking over your hardened and sensitive ball of nerves.

Your legs burning were the least of your worries now as the over sensitivity was too much for you to handle. “I can’t—“ you screamed, you were at a loss of words as Kylo began to work on your next orgasm. Your body convulsed as he brought orgasm after orgasm from you. Your clit was sore and surely red as he continued to torture it.

_Please, please don’t...I’ll—I’ll—_

Kylo’s interest had been peeked as he read your thoughts.

He wanted to see what you were capable of. He wanted to show you what power he had over you. He wanted you to show him what he could do to you that no man could. He nuzzled his nose against your clit, hips jerking as your whole body fidgeted and one last orgasm was pulled to you. Your pussy clenched once against before a gush of juices began to drench your kidnapper and his sheets. You could see the excitement in his eyes as he watched your body hit its breaking point. But he wanted more. He wanted beyond your breaking point. He wanted your body to be stained with him.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, pinching your thigh emitting a squeal from you. You knew you had to give up, it was over. He had won. He had won your body and your mind. He had everything. “You, Master.” You whimpered, tears pricking your eyes once more. “That’s right my bunny, you belong to me now. And what will happen if you disobey me?” He asked, dragging a taunting finger up and down your thigh, wandering dangerously close back to your sex. It made your breath hitch. “I’ll be punished.” You hated yourself. You hated him.

_Please just let me go, you could have any woman at your demand! Why me?_

“Because the way I’ve watched you. And I’ve longed for you. This sweet cunt had to be mine the first I saw it.” The first he saw it? You were about to ask him when he slammed himself into you. His cock stretching you to the fullest it could. He was tickling against your cervix. A pain that came that some pleasure. You thought about having that possibly every night with him. How you were gonna be trapped here without—

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” His cock drilled into you quicker than it did out of you. Chasing your release your fingernails dug into his arms, bringing a growl from his lips. He leaned down and began sucking on your nipple, swirling the rosey bud into his mouth before teasing it between his teeth. He began to torture the pink bud between his lips, biting down when you would whine or squirm beneath him. Your pussy clenched with each and every thrust. His hips snapping as he drove himself deeper and deeper into you. Determined to leave his seed deep inside you. Hoping you impregnate you, watching you swell with his child. 

Your tits, oh your tits would grow and leak all the time. And he would be there to lap at your nipple and taste that sweet substance. The thought of it was enough to bring Kylo to his second orgasm of the night, his thrusts getting sloppier and heavier as he began assaulting your neck with bites and licks. He slapped the side of your thigh, gripping the flesh tight under his hand. Licking his thumb and pressing it to your clit, he has a closer view of your expressions now as you thrashed around. Your clit burning from the over sensitivity as it also drew you closer and closer to climax. 

His dick was doing ungodly things to you, making you feel ways that no man had made you feel before. And you were a slut for it. Desperately clawing at his chest, you wanted, no needed to cum. You threw your head back, your cunt clenching tight around him as your body worked you through another orgasm. 

"F-fuck!" He groaned, hips jerking and snapping his pelvis hard against your own. Bruising would definitely be there tomorrow, his cock began to soften as soon as he shot those white hot ropes of his seed inside you. Staining your walls with him, he was inside you now. He had been everywhere on you now. You were his. The bruises and the marks would prove it to you. And to anyone who asked. He pressed himself down onto you, his chest colliding with yours as he shoved his tongue into your mouth. 

You took the opportunity to bite down hard, the taste of salty iron entering your mouth as he yelped and scurried off you quickly. Bringing his fingers to his mouth to see his saliva mixed with blood on his finger tips. With a glare he grabbed his light saber, you watched with horrifying eyes as it lit up. He walked closer to you, this was it. He would behead you and watch you die after fucking you senseless. He got what he wanted, a cunt to fill for a night. 

"Pl-Please! Don't-Don't! I'll do anything, I have information that could be useful." You pleaded and begged. You weren't lying, you had information. Information he could use, but that would mean he would slaughter those who were involved. Your own friends, you were a traitor. He didn't hesitate, hovering the saber dangerously close to your neck. 

"You will stay here, you will serve as my fuck bunny and you will do as I say." He was waiting for you to choose, sex slave or death. You nodded your head, hiding away in your thoughts. He pulled the saber away and the red bright light disappeared, he grabbed a hold of your chin, tilting your head to look at him. 

"I leave for a mission tomorrow, you will remain here in my chambers until I come back. You'll be delivered food and water three times a day only. You are not to leave this room, you are not to talk to anyone, you are not to touch anything. Am I clear?" You nodded your head in agreement. 

_Alone, here? For how long? What if something happened to him and you were stuck here? Would they let you go if he died?_

You could only hold on to hope that they would if he did. 

_I hope you die. Kylo Ren._


End file.
